My World: The Sequel
by CheckYesJuliet08
Summary: Lauren returns to her world. What adventures do they get up to this time.. and will her love with Finn still be the same?
1. Chapter 1

**My world: the sequel**

**Me: so pretty much the sequel to My World already had its first chapter before I had even uploaded the last chapter to the first one. **

**Finn: I love this one, you come back to me**

**Me: hush Finn don't ruin it.**

Laurens P.O.V

Yes 3 hours left until it's been a full month gosh I miss Finn. I have done nothing but listen to Taylor swift and hang out with Kodei. I do love Kodei but he's just not Finn and I could tell he was itching to see piper again. We are 18 now well in My World we are, as 1 month equals a year. Oh I hope Finn hasn't met anyone prettier than me I don't know if I could handle him leaving me. I became restless as the hours passed slowly, then finally it hit 2 whoo yes! Finn here I come!

Meanwhile with Finn

I became more restless gawd a year is a very long time to wait for someone, but Lauren is so worth it, after all she has practically risked everything in reality to be here with me. I watched the clock for the entire day no one came to wake me and tell me I need to do something to pass the time they just let me sit there staring pointlessly at the clock, for this I was thankful. As it hit 1: 59 my countdown began...

Laurens P.O.V

Yes time to go back. "Hey Kodei are you coming with me?" I asked a little impatiently.

"Umm no maybe come back and get me in like an hour" he said I nodded there was no way I was waiting another hour for him. I closed my eyes, when I opened them again I was in the familiar surroundings of the hanger. I make my way towards the bridge, I enter I hear everyone gasp then I was tackled into a hug from Piper, Aerrow, Becka and Junko all in one. Finn was next I grinned as big as he did and within a second we were snogging like there was no tomorrow. When we broke part I smiled even wider. Ahh it's good to be back...

"Hey Lauren, where Kodei?"Piper asked a little nervously.

"oh he told me to go back and get him in an hour, it's been non-stop I wonder if Piper has changed, oh I wonder if she still likes me and blah blah blah I was seriously close to knocking him out a few times but he distracted me by taking me to see Hilltop Hoods perform live. I was such a downer my teachers were worried but Kodei was helping to brush it all off by saying it was my family tragedy memories again. They believed him, he didn't want them to know about my near death fandango because of you lot." I smile at them they smile back.

Becka, piper and I went to gossip for a bit. Then at around 6 Finn walked in and asked if he could borrow me for a second. I agreed. I followed him down the hall.

"Err Finn where are you taking me?" I asked

"It's a surprise" he stated. Oh great I don't really handle surprises but for Finn I can make an exception. He stopped covered my eyes and guided me forward.

"Ok umm surprise!" he said as he removed his hands. Wow he had finally done it. He had painted the spare room for me; it was the same blue as his eyes.

"Aww thanks Finn!" I say as I hug him.

"It was Aerrow s idea, I sort of went into a bad state when you left so he gave me this job to keep me busy I did it all I went and bought the furniture, Piper and Becka even took the liberty of buying you some more clothes and what not. So welcome back" he says. I kiss him this time. We were going at it pretty fast until we heard someone knock-on the door. We broke apart.

"Come in!" I shouted still in my position on top of Finn, piper walked in grinned at the sight then said,

"Lauren will you go back and get Kodei now please" I nod.

"Sure thing, I'll be right back, oh and Finn don't you dare move" I said as I walked out of the door. I returned 3 minutes later with Kodei at my side, he and Piper went off to do their own thing, I walked back into my room, shut the door turned around and to my absolute pleasure Finn hadn't moved. He was smiling lustfully up at me. I quickly climbed onto the bed and let's just say you know what happens next ;)

**Me: there you go chapter 1 of My World the sequel, do like it? Do you hate it? Read and review and tell me your thoughts :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Life's Great**

**Me: Hey guys, so sorry that it's taken so long to update but I haven't had the chance to write a second chapter. Until now…**

**Piper: yeah, yeah, yeah get on with it will you!**

**Me: Sorry little miss impatient today aren't you?**

**Piper: yes I am now hurry up**

**Kodei: alright, alright you two knock it off. **

**Finn: yeah on with the story **

Lauren's P.O.V

Well everything in my world is simply amazing at the moment. Finn and I are still going strong (sometimes we never leave the room). Piper and Kodei are nearly as bad as Finn and I, but Aerrow and Becka aren't as umm… how do I put this. As adventurous as us but they know how to have their own fun.

But tonight has turned out to be one of those rare nights were the guys go out and leave us girls and stork to do our thing on the Condor. Here we are sitting in my room listening to Taylor Swift which seems to be our theme music of the moment. I figured it's time for an update for the statuses of us our scores on our kissing scale. (chapter 8 of My World).

"ok so Pi how far have you and Kodei reached now on the scale?" I asked whilst removing the paper from one of my books. (I had to hide it so none of the boys would find it.

"well we err… we have reached number 10 a few times since you all came back but the first time was ummm…" she trialled off biting her lip.

"was what Piper? Tell, tell, tell!" I urged her.

"well it was right after you both caught us on that balcony at the ball" she said a blush staining her dark skin.

Becka and I shared the same grin. Saw that one coming.

"anyway what about you and Aerrow, Becka?" piper asked turning the attention from her. Becka ducked her head then mumbled.

"well Aerrow and I reached number 10 last night" she said. Piper and I shared the same incredulous look.

"so that's why you were walking kind of funny this morning" piper thought out loud. I rolled my eyes at her.

"naww Becks that's awesome im proud." I said with a beaming smile.

"what about you Lolz? (Lolz being my new nick name thanks to my giggle fits) anything new with you and Finn?" she asked.

"no the same all though" I trailed off copying piper.

"all though what Lolz?" Piper asked

"well we actually made it to 9 at the movies the other night" I said. Their jaws dropped.

"Lauren you complete tramp! In public jeez pretty soon you will be doing it on the bridge where we can stand and watch the show" piper practically screamed at me.

"I know right but I can't say no" I giggle at them.

"oh Lolz!" Becka said as she hit me with her pillow. Which then turned into an all-out pillow war. We passed out not long after. All squished in odd positions on my little bed.

Me: there you have chapter 2 Lolz is my version of LOL but I decided I would use it as a nick name for Lauren.

Finn, Aerrow, Kodei, Piper and Becka: It Suits you!

Me: naww shucks guys

Finn: R n R please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: you have pretty eyes**

**Me: ok so this one is based on one of my lovely science lessons sitting next Ms Monique my friendy Wendy from school. Oh and some quotes are from the author Farrel **

**Finn: *raises eyebrow* Friendy Wendy? What on earth have you taken now?**

**Me: oh nothing I just had cake **

**Finn: right whatever on with the story.**

Laurens P.O.V

So im sitting here with Finn just staring mindlessly at him thinking hmm what I can say that will throw him off his game.

"You have really pretty eyes" I say. He looks up at me

"I totally shredded my cheese" he says in return

"Why would you do that?" I say in a stern voice.

He stops laughing and says

"What?"

"Exactly" I say ha he's totally thrown.

"I was riding my dinosaur the other day but I didn't see the raptor" he says.

"What noise does a moose make?"

"Ummm !" he says

"Woof" I say

"Huh?" he asks

"What"

"Exactly"

We burst into laughter as Kodei walks in. he understands what's going on and says

"He did it"

"Who did?" Finn asked

"Paul" Kodei answered

"Paul who?" he asks again

"Paul patty, Lauren knows him" Kodei says

"Of course I do he ate my pickle." I say

We all burst into laughter.

**Me: bahahaha! This chapter just makes no sense at all but I love it.**

**Kodei: Kendal and I actually spent nearly and entire history lesson doing that kind of thing. Was fun wasn't it?**

**Me: sure was poor teacher had no idea what to do **

**Kodei: read and review**

**Me: and special fanks to Farrel, for her amazing nuttiness **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: My brilliant idea!**

**Me: sorry im taking so long in updating I just have a whole lot of drama at the moment so this chapter might not be very good. But I felt bad for not updating sooner.**

**Finn: and yet you still manage to bring me into a conversation by making wear random costumes.**

**Me: hahaha yeah you were a fairy then a fish then in a tutu and then you were a pirate**

**Finn: I sure was.**

**Me: on with the story**

Laurens P.O.V

Everything seems to just be so calm these days and im bored I need something fun to do but what? Got it! I run from the bridge hearing Stork mutter something about 'mind worms'. I run straight to Aerrow, I found him and Finn in the hanger.

"Guys! I have an awesome idea!" I practically scream at them.

"What is it Lauren?" Aerrow asks half heartedly

"Let's go camping on Tropica! I want to learn how to surf and we all need a break!" I say jumping up and down with excitement.

"And who will teach you?" Aerrow asks

"Finn will!" I say. Finn looks at me and winks, I smile.

"Fine go tell Piper and Becka and then inform Stork ok" Aerrow says. I nod then sprint out of the room. I run to Pipers room knock then enter. They're both there.

"Hey guys were going to Tropica to go camping and Finns going to teach me how to surf!" I say so fast that I myself didn't understand.

"Umm ok Lauren" Piper says looking a little confused. Becka just nods and smiles.

"Well start packing; I'll be in my room bye!" I say running away. Wow I liked to run today.

I run to the bridge to tell Stork.

"Don't worry Lauren I heard you tell Piper and Becka" he says.

"Oh ok well bye then" I run to my room now and start to pack.

I plug my iPod into the dock skip to 'down by the river' by Bliss n Eso and start to sing and dance whilst packing.

**Me: sorry for that chapter being so short. The next one should be longer **

**Kodei: where was I at?**

**Me: in the toilet I don't know you will be there next chapter I promise**

**Kodei: goodo read and review please**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: im back people! And yes this chapter will be about them camping… with a hint of truth or dare**

**Kodei: and im actually in this chapter Woop Woop**

**Me: Kodei if you say Woop Woop one more time I'll Woop Woop you**

**Piper: oh shut it Kendal**

**Me: sorry **

**Piper: on with the story**

Lauren's P.O.V

Yes finally! The 6 of have landed on Tropica, Finn's skimmer hadn't even made contact with the terra itself before I was off sprinting into the water.

"Lauren!" I heard Finn yell. I missed the beach I just had to get in the water. I dive under and feel arms wrap around my waist. I surface turn to see who had grabbed me, to my pleasure it was Finn. I wrap my arms around his neck lean forward and kiss him. Then I push him into the water, but it kind of back fired he dragged me down with him.

"Oi! You two stop with the PDA and come help set up the tents!" Becka yelled to us. I grin at him and sprint back in.

I help the girls set up our tent. Then we lounge in our beach chairs laughing at the boys trying to get their tent up. They were by far a group of the most useless boys ever that I have taken camping in my life. I thought Kodei would at least be a bit less useless then the others but shamefully no.

After about 20 minutes I got sick of waiting, got up and told them to leave it to me. They were seething with jealousy as they watched me set it up in less than 5 minutes.

At last with all 6 of us huddled up next to a roaring fire, roasting marshmallows. Piper was cuddled up to Kodei talking extremely fast to Becka whom was cuddled up to Aerrow who was talking to Finn who was cuddled up to me and I was reminiscing with Kodei. I love these memories; they're the kind that will last forever even though they're not reality. They're so much better.

I got bored and restless after a while and decide that now it's time for some fun. I stand up,

"Alright peeps time for some fun, who's up for a game of truth or dare?" I ask

Piper and Becka's faces light up, nodding and smiling at me. The boys were another story, Aerrow was rubbing the back of his neck nervously, Kodei was poking the fire with a stick and Finn was staring at the ground.

"Oh come on stop being chicken, grow some nuts and play" I say glaring at them.

Finn was first to cave, he can never say no to me. Kodei gave into to Piper and Aerrow followed suit.

"What are the rules Lauren?" Piper asks

We form a small circle Piper and Finn are either side of me, and Becka in between Aerrow and Kodei.

"well err the dare can be anything, but there are no same sex dares for example Aerrow you can't dare Becka to kiss me, or I can't dare Finn to kiss Kodei, you follow?" I ask, they nod.

"Good, the dares if they should involve kissing can be given to any pair as long as it does not break the first rule" once again they nod.

"Right let's get started Becka you can go first." I say.

She stares blankly for a moment than turns to face Piper

"Truth or dare?" she asks

"Truth" Piper answered

"Where is the weirdest place is you and Kodei have ever reached number 10 at?" she asked

Piper blushes as Kodei looks around confusion written all over his features.

"The roof of the condor I think" she says blushing deeply

Becka and I share the same look.

"What does number 10 mean?" Kodei asks

We shrug and giggle.

"Ok hmm Aerrow truth or dare?" Piper asks, ignoring Finn's sigh of relief

"Dare" he replies, his usual boyish grin spreading across his face.

"Alright I dare you to skip around the fire…" she breaks off and evil grin planted on her face

"Well that's not too bad" he says and stands up

"Hold on Aerrow you haven't heard the rest of the dare" she says

He gulps and nervously looks at her

"I dare you to skip around the fire, singing any Justin Bieber song of your choice, naked!" she says evilly

The whole group cracks up laughing everyone except Aerrow.

"Fine" he strips down , begins to skip around the fire and starts singing baby.

It was the funniest thing I have ever seen. We were in hysterics, I was crying with laughter by the time Piper told him to stop. He got dressed and sat back down in his spot.

"Alright my go Finn truth or dare?" he says

"Truth dude, im not stupid" Finn replies

"How many times have you and Lauren done IT?" he asks

I count in my head, and wait for Finns reply.

"Err I think it was our 13th time the other night" he says.

They stared at us I didn't blush it's not news to Becka and Piper so im not embarrassed. And judging by Finns face he isn't either.

"My go finally. Lauren truth or dare?" he said turning to face me.

I didn't even need to think about my answer.

"Dare" I answer

"I dare you to kiss Kodei, for 3 minutes" he says smugly.

We both stare wide eyed at Finn. He's my boyfriend I thought he would be totally against me kissing another dude. Ah what the hell. I look at Piper waiting for a sign. She nods and smiles.

Kodei and I stand up and walk over to each other. We lean in, so close and then we both just crack up laughing, it took us about 10 minutes to stop laughing. When our lips finally met, it wasn't too bad. I think he might even be better than Finn, though I would never tell either of them that.

By the time we had re-joined the circle I had a dare up my sleeve. Becka gulped when she saw the smirk on my face.

"Becka truth or dare?" I asked her

"d-dare I think" she stutters

"I dare you to kiss every boy here for more than 3 minutes then skip around the fire singing I kissed a girl for no reason at all." I say

Kodei glares at me, Finn rolls his eyes, Aerrow stares down both Kodei and Finn. Ha-ha he is so jealous. Becka stands up and the guys follow her. They stand in a line, I shuffle over to sit next to Piper.

"Don't worry Pi you'll get some action next I promise." I say as I sling my arm around her shoulder. We sit and watch the dare, I time each kiss. By the time Becka was up to the singing and skipping bit we were all kind of bored with truth or dare. When she came back to join us we were all kind of out of it.

"Ok guys I suggest this continues tomorrow night we're all about to pass out, bed time I think" she said.

We all mumbled our good nights and set off to our tents. When my head hit my pillow I was instantly asleep.

**Me: ok so the dares were kind of lame but still a good chapter right?**

**Kodei: I can't believe you made me kiss you and Becka, I mean don't get me wrong you are both awesome but I didn't agree to kissing anyone other than Piper**

**Me: don't be such a pooper wooper Kodei it was just for fun**

**Kodei: yuh huh **

**Stork: Pooper wooper?**

**Becka: read and review **


End file.
